I Didn't Even Know I Was Waiting
by MysticMonarch
Summary: What will happen when Yami comes back, and Yuugi realizes he's been waiting for something since they first met? Puzzleshipping yaoi. Fluffy, oneshot.


A little puzzleshipping thing that I made. I like it a lot , personally. It's been awhile since I've posted fanfic, so… Enjoy.

I don't own YuGiOh and don't have any money so don't sue me.

The grass was the brightest green Yuugi had ever seen it. The wind blowing it across the field, giving the illusion it was more like a sea of grass than an actual form of solid land. It was awkward, almost, not to feel the constant steady sway of water underneath him.  
The sunlight seemed a little too harsh to be reality, but maybe that was just his imagination playing tricks on him. He often would find his mind wandering far away from where he really was, no matter what he was trying to do. His concentration had slipped slowly, and suddenly, his mind was on Yami.  
He could feel the empty block in his soul from the day he had left.  
But that had one distinct advantage.  
He could also feel it filling back up once he came back.  
It had happened not but three weeks ago, Yuugi had woken in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, and found himself to have a sort of… Completed feeling, one that he's been lacking for far too long.  
He, of course, knew that Yami was back. There was no other thing that could make him feel so incredibly whole again. He felt like a wounded soldier who had suddenly regained the ability to walk, or a deaf man hearing again. Only Yami had ever made him feel this way, and only Yami ever would.  
He also knew immediately that Yami wasn't sure wether or not to come back to him. That was okay; he could be happy as long as he didn't feel empty anymore… Of course, the emptiness would eventually creep back in if Yami didn't come. That was just how it worked.  
Yuugi had just gotten this odd feeling today, a sort of knowing that came from deep down within him. He knew that Yami had made his decision, and he knew that he'd be here. Don't ask how, he just did.  
He felt Yami's presence as soon as he walked into the small glade, but he didn't turn. On the contrary, he shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see it too soon and somehow ruin everything.  
He felt the gentle shift in air as Yami sat down next to him, and he kept his eyes shut tightly for the longest time, trying to control his feelings.  
Finally, he couldn't control himself. He opened his eyes and glances over to find that Yami was looking right at him. They shared eye contact for a time, neither one daring to move or look away. Finally, Yuugi broke the silence.  
"You're back." He said simply. Yami chuckled a little at the short response.  
"What makes you think I'll stay?" Yami asked. Yuugi paused for a moment, looking into his heart. He knew deep down that Yami would stay, but how to explain it to him? Were there any words to describe what he felt?  
"I know you will." He said simply, his head reeling. Yami looked at him blankly for a few minutes before tilting his head with a small smile, silently begging Yuugi to explain. Yuugi knew that he'd have to collect his thoughts.  
Truly though, how did he know? How could he be sure Yami wasn't just coming to say goodbye to him again, and then leave as before? How did he know that Yami wouldn't stay for a couple of weeks, and then leave?  
He thought back to the way he'd felt when Yami was gone. He knew that there was no way that that gaping hole could've been one sided. He knew that Yami and him both felt the pain of separation, and he knew that if he were in Yami's shoes, he'd never be able to walk away.  
But there was something else, a rigid discovery that needed smoothing off. It was the diamond in the ruff; something that it had taken him a long time to realize, and he was still now realizing.  
"Because I know that when you left, it was more than just pain." Yuugi whispered, looking down. "That empty place in your heart, the need for someone who you weren't even sure was actually me… Because I realized that all along, we've been more than friends." He finished, looking up. Yami's face was a complete mask as he processed Yuugi's confession, and Yuugi felt his resolve begin to falter.  
Maybe he should just run away now, maybe he was completely wrong? What if Yami went back to the afterlife because he's said the exact wrong thing to say? What if Yami was completely disgusted by him and his assumptions?  
Yami's face morphed into something softer, an Yuugi couldn't tell if it was happiness or pity. A tight coil of hope rose in his stomach, but it was full of nerves and fear.  
"Well?" He finally asked, partially to break the mounting tension. He couldn't take the way it was gnawing at him any more…  
Yami allowed a slow smile to creep across his face, and he leaned forward slightly, as if intrigued by something.  
"It's about time that you noticed." He said simply, letting a fine smirk grace his lips. Yuugi couldn't control himself through the relief and happiness that he was feeling, he was shaking considerably.  
"So, you feel the same way?" He asked.  
"I always have, aibou." Yami confirmed, sitting back a little. Yuugi's face followed him though. Yuugi wasn't quite sure how to start, but he knew what he wanted to do… What he had always wanted to do, but never realized…  
Yuugi leaned forward slowly to press their lips together softly, humming appreciatively in the back of his throat as Yami's hand came to cup his face. He melted completely, feeling Yami's lips press harder against his.  
He'd been waiting for this moment, for a long, long time. Yami was here now, back to where he belonged, and his kiss was currently stealing Yuugi's breath as they seemed to almost merge into one, they felt so close. Yuugi could feel Yami's body heat radiating against him, and he knew that Yami had scooted closer. All he could think about right now was Yami and how good it felt… How right…  
Sadly, they were both still human. The need for oxygen was present and they were forced to reluctantly part, each wishing that they could simply go on like that forever.  
"How… Long?" Yami asked.  
"Three days, I've known I love you." He panted out. Yami shook his head and stood, offering Yuugi his hand. Yuugi took it gracefully, glad to get the help back up. Electricity seemed to shook up his arm even from that simple touch, and Yuugi knew that he would never get enough of it. Yami was like a drug, and he'd had enough withdraw for a lifetime.  
"I'm staying." Yami said simply.  
"I know." Yuugi whispered, leaning in for another searing kiss.


End file.
